


noise

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Don't Read This, Gen, Post-Canon, bad english and bad writing, protagonist only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: She didn't know that birds at possessed least more than one life, otherwise she would have made sure that this one stayed dead.





	noise

The birds were particularly noisy.

They were the only things she could hear today, they invaded her brain with their scratchy cries. The whole ambience was unbearable and Haru was unhappy.

Her steps resounded through the gravelly paths. In her hands, a bouquet of pastel flowers leaning on the whitish, which contrasted with the dark tones of the surrounding area. She stopped in front of a dilapidated sign on which a yet another bird was standing.

She stared at the beast.

  
Occasionally when they traveled abroad, she and her father were going hunting. She naturally believed that it was a cruel practice, but because she was concerned about her image, she often stayed at his side anyways. She always wanted to look worthy since her youngest age, yet she refused to touch the weapons, so she was only an observer. Kunikazu felt like it was enough though.   
Deer fell, rabbits as well, along with some birds here and there.

As stupid as it sounds, even younger, his father instilled her that crows were bad omen.  
Yet, Kunikazu hunted them as well, and she had grown up in the meantime. She never made him notice the paradox he represented with that being said. Instead, she ceased to deflect her gaze when she heard the dark cawing of the crows, and faced their bodies fall to the ground.

With time and countless hunting sessions, Haru was able to swallow her compassion along with the superstition, at least on a temporary basis. She was no longer afraid of crows, and could afford to see them die without too much trouble. Sometimes she wondered if it was wrong to be so insensitive.

 

But years have passed since the death of Kunikazu.

 

The bird flew from the sign. Haru went her way up to her father's flowered grave and laid her umpteenth present reviving a wound she thought had once healed. Yet, the same bird landed in front of her, the two legs on the grave of her father. It was a crow.

  
Finally they sang on his grave, how ironic.   
In a way, Haru could say that Kunikazu died to compensate for all the lives he’s directly and indirectly taken off, and that he deserved it. A man, so rich, so selfish could only die that way. Maybe these were the crows’ doing, he stared at them way too much during his hunting sessions.

She smiled. She knew that the crows had nothing to do with his downfall. Not this one at least. She had to move on.  
She could still stand to hear their screams in this cemetery at least.

  
But not at Leblanc.

She was afraid.

She didn’t want to face the man of bad omens. He should have ended up like the other crows, lead in the wings, or eaten by scavengers. It was the only animal that she wished six feet underground. She didn't want crows on her balcony, she didn’t want crows in front of her doorstep, she didn’t need any kind of black bird sitting on one of the stools of the place she considered her second home.   
She did not want the murderer of her father in her second home.

He was still alive. And the only person she deeply loved seemed to accept him and what he became after the past four years. As if none of the pain they’ve both gone through was enough.

Disgusting.

 


End file.
